Costumbres
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: DrabbleFinDeAño. Algunos comían doce uvas, otros sacaban las maletas o saltaban en su pie derecho. ¿Sería acaso este el primer año en el que Maka seguiría una de estas costumbres?. SxM.


****¡Felices fiestas a todos! Como no pude (ni mi imaginación me dio) para hacer un fic navideño os traigo esto, se trata de un fic de fin de año :D es un pequeño drabble que reúne un poco de todo lo que hacemos a final de año, espero que sea del agrado de todos :) nos leemos abajo.

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Costumbres**

**.**

Se respiraba un aire de fiesta esa noche, donde a pesar de la hora las luces de todas las casas del vecindario se encontraban encendidas y hasta algo de música se llegaba a escuchar a lo lejos, entremezclándose con los murmullos de las conversaciones de las diferentes reuniones familiares y de amigos. Maka sonrió ante aquel panorama. La nochevieja siempre la llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, entre los que se encontraban la melancolía y la dicha, junto a la añoranza de lo que un nuevo año trae consigo.

– ¿Por qué no entras? Falta poco para que den las doce y ya cada quien está comenzado con sus rituales de año nuevo –Invitó Tsubaki colocándose al lado de su amiga, quien volteó a verla algo sorprendida. Asintió en silencio y siguió a su amiga hacia dentro de la mansión de Kid, que es donde esta noche celebraban juntos la llegada de un nuevo año.

Su mirada jade se paseó entre las hermanas Thompson, que reían mientras sacaban las uvas que comerían al dar las doce, al lado de un histérico Kid, que aclamaba que doce no es un número simétrico; a Black Star, que gritaba a la nada que el no necesitaba de esas costumbres supersticiosas, dado que un dios como él no necesitaba de buena suerte, aunque Maka río, al entrever un poco de su ropa interior, la que curiosamente aquella noche se mostraba amarilla. Su mirada acabó en Chrona, quien tímidamente miraba unas maletas puestas cerca de la puerta, como intentando no ceder ante la tentación de salir o no al dar las doce campanas. Río un poco mas fuerte, aunque una ola de pesimismo la atacó al saberse sin ninguna costumbre a la cual seguir aquella noche. Es decir, toda su vida sus celebraciones consistían en pedir por un mejor año, que las misiones siguieran un curso adecuado y ¿por qué no? También pedía por la salud de ella y Soul…

Hablando de Soul…

Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a su compañero sin éxito. Bufó molesta. Seguramente se encontraba sumergido en alguna de esas extrañas costumbres.

Si, seguro era eso.

Y comenzó la cuenta hacia atrás.

¡10!

Comenzó a llenarse de la emoción típica de un nuevo año. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios.

¡9!

Se giró levemente hacia la ventana, dispuesta a ver los fuegos artificiales que seguro tirarían.

¡8!

Soul aún no aparecía y ya todos comenzaban con sus costumbres, ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota?

¡7!

Unas manos la abrazaron repentinamente por la espalda y la jalaron hacia el balcón donde antes se encontraba meditando.

¡6!

Un destello la cegó por un momento.

¡5!

Un estruendo seguido de muchas más luces le impidieron ver a su captor, aunque una idea ya rondaba su cabeza.

¡4!

Con extraña delicadeza y suavidad, los brazos que la sostenían la giraron para darle cara a su captor, que la miraba con el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales en sus ojos carmesí.

¡3!

–¿Soul que…? –Sin embargo su reclamó quedó ahogado por otro estallido, seguido de un montón de chispas de colores sobre sus cabezas. Soul rió.

¡2!

Una mano del chico subió de su cintura hasta su cuello, donde se posó suavemente, aunque haciendo un poco de fuerza hacia adelante, Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida, al notar la poca distancia entre ambos.

¡1!

Un dulce beso la calló justo en el momento que las campanadas terminaban y los estallidos se hacían más fuertes. Cerró los ojos sin saber si era por los distintos destellos o por haber recibido su primer beso.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Abrió los ojos lentamente al oír las exclamaciones de sus amigos, más su atención estaba puesta en su compañero, quien la miraba con una felicidad poco propia en él.

–Dicen que si besas a la persona que amas justo a las doce, significa que pasarán el resto de sus vidas juntos. –Explicó alzando una ceja. Maka sonrió aún más, abrazándose a su amigo.

Ahora tendría una costumbre que seguir.

* * *

><p>¡Y con este fic me despido por este año! A todo aquel que lea esto de todo corazón le deseo un prospero año nuevo, y que todos sus anhelos y metas se logren cumplir, prometo que el otro año vendré más responsable con mis otros fics (hasta donde mi tiempo y mi imaginación me den) ¡gracias por aceptarme en este fandom! Ha sido un año maravilloso para mi como escritora, y sinceramente sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible, ¡un millón de gracias!<p>

Si gustan, pueden compartir por review aquellas costumbres que celebren en esta fiesta. Me encantaría leerlos :)

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
